Catches from a Lifetime - ITALIAN
by YuKanda
Summary: Una raccolta di 'missing moments' raccontati attraverso nove drabble; creata per il Contest a turni e a squadre "La Sfida Dei Grandi Autori" sulla base dei nove prompt assegnati alla mia squadra. Prompt: Cielo, Ciclamino, Specchio, Luce, Mente, Fuoco, Corruzione, Colore, Bestia. [LaviYuu]


**DISCLAIMER**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ma ho una bella bambolina woodoo... prima o poi funzionerà! Mi dicono dalla regia che alla fine ha funzionato, D. Gray-man non verrà mai più pubblicato perché la cara autrice ha litigato con Jump, il quale possiede metà dei diritti. Quindi, finché lei non metterà assieme i soldi (e sono TAAAAAANTI, non ce li avrà mai) per ricomprare quei diritti, riposa in pace, DGM! Amen.

**ATTENZIONE YAOI** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!

* * *

Una raccolta di 'missing moments' raccontati attraverso nove drabble; creata per il Contest a turni e a squadre "La Sfida Dei Grandi Autori" sulla base dei nove prompt assegnati alla mia squadra. **Prompt:** Cielo, Ciclamino, Specchio, Luce, Mente, Fuoco, Corruzione, Colore, Bestia.

[LaviYuu]

Non so come mai io abbia scordato di pubblicare anche qui questa raccolta di drabble, ma alla fine va bene così, almeno ho qualcosa per il compleanno di Kanda!

* * *

**6 Giugno 2014**

**AUGURI KANDA!**

* * *

**Catches from a Lifetime**

* * *

**[Colore]**

Erano rossi.

I capelli di quell'idiota erano proprio così, appena di un tono più chiari del sangue rappreso.

Sì, era esattamente il pensiero che gli aveva attraversato la mente mentre sferrava il fendente inteso a decapitarlo, l'irritante seccatore che osava pronunciare il suo nome.

Lavi.

Continuava a veder spuntare quel cespuglio cremisi ovunque andasse, a imbattersi nel sorriso impossibile che gli illuminava costantemente il viso ogni volta che si guardava alle spalle.

"Yuu~"

Lo salutava ignorando le sue minacce, come se sapesse che non l'avrebbe mai volontariamente ferito.

Come se sapesse che il rosso era il colore che preferiva.

* * *

**[Bestia]**

Aveva osato intrecciargli i capelli mentre dormiva, il maledetto idiota! Il suo sorriso ebete era stato la prima immagine che aveva messo a fuoco.

E... non riusciva a dimenticare la sensazione che aveva provato. S'agitava in lui, stiracchiandosi, come se fosse viva; gli scavava nel cuore.

Una bestia immonda che minacciava il suo autocontrollo. Anche ora, a missione conclusa, con l'Innocence fra le mani, ripensava ai capelli intrecciati; e a Lavi.

"Yuu?"

L'aveva seguito fino al treno? Credeva fosse rimasto con moyashi...

"_Tch._" Un braccio gli circondò il collo, e la bestia latrò trionfante.

"Vengo con te."

* * *

**[Luce]**

Quel sorriso impossibile era diventato la sua luce. Lavi il suo sole, che riscaldava il vuoto dell'esistenza in cui si trascinava.

Esprimeva quelle emozioni che a lui mancavano, portava allegria nelle giornate che trascorrevano insieme, ovunque fossero; ma non glielo avrebbe mai confessato.

Significava dirgli quanto era diventato importante per lui e non poteva dargli una simile arma in mano. Perciò, fingeva d'esserne costantemente irritato.

Chiuse la valigia e s'avviò verso la porta.

"Parti?" Lavi era di fronte a lui; e sorrideva. Come faceva a saperlo? "Stai in guardia."

Un abbraccio, e la valigia cadde. Daysha poteva anche aspettare.

* * *

**[Cielo]**

Un cielo plumbeo sovrastava le rovine di Edo; l'attesa battaglia finale pareva imminente e il loro destino segnato.

Solo, Kanda fissava il nulla all'orizzonte, pensoso; qualcuno gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Pensi che non sopravvivremo, vero?" si sentì chiedere. Annuì senza voltarsi.

"Certo non io" rispose gelido "Sei tu quello che non morirà, Bookman Junior; le regole del tuo clan non lo permettono."

Kanda sapeva che non poteva sottrarvisi.

S'irrigidì per la sorpresa quando braccia forti lo strinsero e gli parve d'essere inghiottito nel nulla di quell'immensità desolata quando le labbra di Lavi sfiorarono il suo orecchio.

"Allora le infrangerò per venire a riprenderti, Yuu." promise.

* * *

**[Specchio]**

Era diventato più grande. Il tatuaggio sul suo petto, marchio di schiavo dell'Ordine Oscuro, era circondato da una corona nera di fiamme che gli s'irradiavano fino al braccio.

"S'è esteso." Lavi stava tracciandone il contorno, seduto sul suo letto nell'infermeria.

Kanda si voltò di scatto: poteva vedere riflesso nell'unico occhio di lui il proprio viso sorpreso. No, spaventato; ed era certo che Lavi vedesse specchiato nei suoi il sorriso che gli rivolgeva.

"_Tch_! Che diavolo..." Scacciò bruscamente quella mano, guardandosi intorno.

"Dormono tutti, Yuu; nessuno vedrà." Cosa intendeva?

Labbra calde catturarono le sue, tacitando ogni altra domanda.

* * *

**[Fuoco]**

Gli scorreva nelle vene. Come un veleno sottile che s'era insinuato in lui piano piano, Lavi lo possedeva, anima e corpo.

Un fuoco che ardeva anche sotto la cenere; che lo consumava dall'interno.

Dopo quel primo bacio ce n'erano stati molti altri, fino ad arrivare dov'erano ora. Nel suo letto.

Senza rendersene conto, l'aveva desiderato per tutto il tempo e ora si beava del tocco delle sue mani calde. Ogni carezza pareva bruciargli la pelle, Lavi dentro di lui gli dava la sensazione d'avvampare, come se il peccato che commettevano fosse già noto a tutti.

"Pentito?" Si sentì chiedere, appena i loro sguardi s'incontrarono ancora.

Pentito? No. Certamente no.

* * *

**[Mente]**

Gli aveva raccontato tutto.

Come Bookman conosceva quei fatti, ma sentirli dalle sue labbra era diverso.

"Non so chi sono. La mia mente..."

Lavi lo guardò col suo solito sorriso.

"Sei Kanda Yuu, non potrai mai essere qualcun altro." affermò.

"E tu, tu, chi sei?" ritorse lui.

"Lavi." rispose l'altro, offrendogli nuovamente _quel_ sorriso. "Ho accettato ciò che sono diventato grazie a te; puoi riuscirci anche tu, Yuu."

Certo; e quando fosse giunto il momento per Lavi di andarsene via con Bookman, quello, avrebbe potuto accettarlo? No.

Ma l'emozione riflessa nell'unico occhio di Lavi esprimeva tutt'altro.

Lavi sapeva. Lavi capiva.

"Verrai via con me." disse.

* * *

**[Ciclamino]**

Era stanco, irritato e non vedeva l'ora di finirla col rapporto per rinchiudersi nella sua stanza. Missione conclusa, andate al diavolo.

Una pioggia di petali fucsia l'accolse appena attraversata la soglia, facendolo bloccare di colpo. La porta fu chiusa e un lume acceso; si voltò in quella direzione.

"Che diavolo combini?" chiese all'intruso. Un sorriso.

"Petali di ciclamino; spezzerò il maleficio che t'incatena qui."

Che idiota.

"Sono solo stronzate." Lavi allargò il sorriso e s'avvicinò, un petalo fra i denti.

"Chissà." Unì le loro labbra, cacciandoglielo in gola.

"È velenoso..." boccheggiò Kanda.

Inutile. Fu ignorato.

* * *

**[Corruzione]**

Li avevano guardati come lebbrosi, come se le loro anime corrotte potessero in qualche modo contagiarli.

Ancora adesso vedeva il disgusto nei loro occhi, il desiderio di liberarsi dell'onta che rappresentavano; ma non potevano toccarli. Non più.

La guerra era finita. Il loro lavoro come Esorcisti con lei; al diavolo le regole dell'Ordine e i dettami della Chiesa!

"Tch."

Quando erano stati sorpresi insieme aveva creduto fosse finita, invece l'increscioso incidente s'era trasformato in semplici sussurri e maldicenze; ora però si sarebbe lasciato tutto alle spalle.

"Yuu, andiamo? Bookman aspetta!"

Finalmente, libero. Kanda afferrò la valigia.

"Arrivo."


End file.
